Saved by the Pasta?
by Katgirl1236
Summary: The worlds leaders are having a tough time keeping up with new technology, slang, people in general, etc... So what is the only option? Send the nations to school so they adapt to the new setting. The catch? No one can know they are countries. Yet another bad summary. Pairings will be listed later. (If you got the parody in the name of the story I love you) ((rating may change))
1. And So It Begins

"I'm so excited! I wonder if they will have pasta at lunch! I hope they do! If they don't, I will bring some. We can share!" Italy was rambling into the phone.

It has been this way since the nations were told they were to attend school. "It will help connect with this fickle generation." Germany recalled the meeting, grimly. In his opinion, their bosses were looking for an excuse to get rid of them for a while. He was brought out of his daydream when he realized that the bubbly Italian was asking him a question.

"Germany, we will have to use human names right...?" The German noted Italy's change in tone. He understood why and it didn't make the answer any better. He scratched the back of his head before mumbling into the phone. It has become an unspoken agreement between the nations. First names ment a higher level of intimacy or if the two nations were very close in friendship. Although because of the first reason, nations shyed away from telling others. The only people who knew Germany's human name was Italy and his own brother, Prussia.

"Yes, as awkward as it will be. Especially with some of the others..." His voice trailed off as he thought the other nations. He shivered but continued. "We know each others though."  
Italy remembered when they shared names. It was towards the end of WWII. They told each other because they didn't know if they would make it out of the battle. "Yes," he paused, "yours is Ludwig.  
Germany shifted in the chair he was sitting in. "Ja. Yours is Feliancio." _Dammit, it shouldn't feel this awkward, we are best friends after all.  
_

Italy smiled now that the awkward moment was over with. "I wonder if any of the others know each others names." He started thinking about the nations.

"I would think so. England might know France's, considering they grew up together. He may know America's, since he raised him. Prussia knows Hungary's, even if he hasn't told me what it is." Germany said, thinking about nations' relationships towards each other.

"Don't forget about Austria and Hungary. Their countries were once an empire together." Italy said, happily, as he remembered his childhood. "Maybe- ITALY GET THE DOOR AND STOP TALKING TO THAT POTATO BASTARD!" Italy was startled as his brother yelled from the kitchen.

Germany scowled as he heard Romano call him the ridiculous nickname. "See you at school Monday Fel- Italy." The German said, hoping the Italian didn't notice his slip-up.

"See you at school Germany!" He said, excitedly, choosing to ignore Germany accidentally almost saying his name.

They immediately hung up. Nervousness and excitement flowing through their veins as they wondered what school will be like. None of the nations had actually been to a school. To make matters worse, it is a private school in America, they would have to leave their countries. All except America of course. Canada would be close also, being America's northern neighbor.

Italy went to the front door, skipping practically, to open the door and sign for a box. He waved as the mailman left and he looked questionably at the box but pushed it inside. He cut it open as he ran and got scissors from the kitchen, ignoring the shouts from his brother. His took a school uniform, in a plastic bag, out of the box. He set it aside as he read the letter that was taped to the bag.

"ROMANOOOOOOOO! WE GOT UNIFORMS AND OUR DORM INFORMATION!" Romano ran down the hall and took his uniform and looking at his letter.

"You have to be kidding me..." Romano said, unbelievingly.

"We are dorm partners with Germany and Japan!" Italy yelled, grinning from ear to ear. He hugged his brother.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Romano cried to the ceiling, believeing that the world hated him.

~~~  
**_To be continued..._**


	2. Announcement

So I would like to clear somethings up before I post a new chapter! I have put a poll up to decide the pairing of Hungary, so I would really appriciate it if you would vote.

I would also like to thank the followers and the favorite on the story and a thank you to you if you have viewed at all!

So, what I wanted to share that even though I haven't posted in a while is because I am currently going through finals in school. I haven't given up on the story! :) As for the ages of the countries in the story, they are all teenagers. The oldest being 19 (China) and the youngest being 15 (Liechtenstein). I will post a chapter on ages and dorm room accommodations.

Lastly, thanks for reading this and I will ask again if you would please vote! When one choice gets to 5 or 10 (pfft i don't have that many people reading this) votes, I will close the poll. But note this: the faster the poll is done, the faster I will upload chapters.

Thank you for reading my ranting session! Au revoir!


	3. Headmaster Hitak

**A/N: Just so there is no confusion, this story takes place in present time. I had a friend read through some of the story and they brought that topic up to me. The poll is still up on my page and I would really appreciate if you lovely people would vote~ **

**Ah im sorry this chapter took so long to upload, I recently got out of school and I have been busy. (a.k.a. I have been viciously devouring skittles and lying around watching Inuyasha) Oh dear, I'm rambling! On with the story!**

* * *

Hundreds of teenagers sat in the auditorium, laughing and talking to old friends or making some new ones. She could tell that almost every section of teens spoke a different language. This was to be expected though. After all, every section of students is a different culture.

She looked around the room again, looking at all the different faces in her section.

She could not seem to find him among the Hungarians and Austrians.

The two cultures have been put into the same section, because they had a little over 50 students attending when combined. Disappointed, she crossed her arms and slumped down in her seat. I can't believe that he is late!

"Why do you look so upset, Elizabeta?" A man asked, taking a seat next to the brown haired woman. She jumped slightly in her seat, but calmed when she saw her best friend. She smiled at him before remembering why she was upset.

"You are late on the first day!" Hungary said, a scowl taking place of the previous smile.

"I had to ride with Prussia! It is his fault that I am late!" He glares at the German section next to them, but not seeing the Prussian. To be honest it is his own fault for being late. He slept through his alarm and missed his flight. He wouldn't of been late but Prussia happened to be on the exact same plane and when they landed in America, Prussia had insisted on driving a rental car. "I'm lucky I am alive! Prussia drives like a maniac and got us lost! Twice!"

"Roderich!" The Hungarian warns, glancing around them. "His name is Gilbert! Remember? We had a meeting about using the names of everyone that would be attending here!" She had an easier time with some names, since she knew Prussia's, Austria's, and Italy's.

She had grown up with Prussia and they had shared their names with each other when they had first received them. Although, back then she was confused and angry that she had been given a girl's name. Italy shared his name with her when they lived with Austria. Italy had also insisted that she call him "Feli". Unlike her other two companions, Austria hadn't given up his name by his own accord.

Back when the Austria-Hungary Empire existed, their bosses made them share names. They believed that if the two countries' relationship was closer, it would make the empire stronger also. The decision of sharing names did bring them closer and they had became a couple during the end of the empire, but had broke apart a little while after the empire fell.

"Excuse me," A loud voice came out of the speakers of the auditorium. All the students stopped talking immediately and looked at the man on the stage. He looked to be in his thirties, had a dress shirt with black slacks and his dark blond hair was back into a low ponytail. He pushed his glasses further up onto his nose, smiling at the students.

"Thank you," He said less loudly into the microphone. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to welcome you to my school. My name is Louis Hitak, you may call me Mr. Hitak, Professor, or Headmaster. As you know, this is a private school that was brought together as an opportunity for different teens from different countries to come together and discover new experiences and knowledge. All of you had the privilege to come here, with your parents permission." He smiled as he gave his speech, but suddenly became more serious. "Notice that I said that being here is a privilege, not a right. That means that I will not tolerate racism toward your other classmates. I handle those cases. I am a nice man, but if I catch any of you being rude to one another, just because of race, the consequences are terrible." Headmaster Hitak cleared his throat and smiled once again, regaining his carefree attitude. "Now that all of that stuffy speech stuff is over, you are free to go to your dorms and become acquainted with your room mates. On each of your beds is a small book about the rules and general knowledge of this school. Lastly," He grinned at all of his students and gave a slight bow. "Welcome to Hitak Private School."

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry. I also had no idea what to make the Headmaster look like. (P.S. If you caught who he looks like, i love you) Skittles to everyone who read my story. Once again I would like to remind you of the poll and thank you again to those who follow and favorited this!**

**Au revoir~!**


	4. Dorms

A/N: Here is another chapter, since I have no life and I was excited to write the dorm room reactions! If you caught who Headmaster Hitak looks like, many skittles to you! Headmaster Hitak resembles Headmaster Cross from Vampire Knight! I will also try to upload a story every week... Hopefully I won't fail you!

* * *

"Is that really necessary? You are over reacting, Angleterre!" France said, laying back on his bed and watching the green-eyed nation put tape on the floor. As soon as everyone had arrived at the dorm, England started making a tape boarder around his bed. He put the last piece down and glared at the Frenchman.

"Yes, it is certainly necessary! No one may cross these lines!" He said sternly, pointing to the tape on the floor. He put the tape back into his side table's drawer and returned to unpacking the rest of his bag.

"Dude! That hurts! I thought we were close," America acted hurt and crossed his arms. England glared at him.

"I don't trust you whatsoever, let alone sleep in the same room ever again! Last time you slept over I woke with only one eyebrow, a sharpie drawn mustache, and my hand in a bowl of warm water." The Englishman practically growled at the American. America grinned and put his hands up in defense.

"Best. Party. Ever." He laughed and England chucked a pillow at his face. Canada was sitting quietly on his bed, hugging Kumajiro. It was easy to sneak him in, considering no one notices Canada in the first place.

"Look at the bright side, Arthur," Canada said, trying to calm down the Brit. England looked at him, shocked.

"Bright side?! I'm in a room with a pervert and an idiot!" He yelled and America laughed, looking at France.

"He called you both an idiot and a pervert!" America laughed again and France face palmed. England stared at the American then looked back at the Canadian.

"Never mind, there is no bright side." Canada said, hugging onto Kuma a little tighter. America looked confused but kept smiling, being as clueless as Italy.

**_Speaking of Italy..._**

"Get away from him, Feli! He will contaminate you!" Romano yelled from his bed, glaring at Germany. Germany's eyebrow twitched, but he continued unpacking his things. Well, he tried but a shoe was hurled at his turned back.

"That does it!" Germany yelled and lunged at the bad-mouthed Italian. Romano screamed and ran under his bed as Italy pulled on Germany's arm.

"Ludwig! Don't hurt big brother!" Italy wailed, failing at holding the German back. Japan watched this go on as he sat in the middle of his bed, cross-legged. He couldn't believe everyone had started fighting! They had all been in here for only two minutes at most. Sighing, he flipped through the book that the Headmaster mentioned, starting to remember the rules.

Germany sat back on his bed with a frustrated sigh. He watched Italy try to calm his cowering older brother. He looked at Japan and noticed the Hitak rule book in the Japanese man's hand. Picking up his own copy, he glanced at the rules and sighed. Prussia will break all these rules!

**_Speaking of Prussia..._**

"Whose brilliant idea was it to put the three of us into the same room?!" Switzerland said, glaring at his room mates. Of all people!

"Hey! You are lucky to be in the same room as me! I mean, I'm freaking awesome! I do feel your pain though, being stuck with this guy." Prussia jerked a thumb at the man on the other side of the dorm. Austria glared at Prussia, choosing to ignore them both and started reading a book he brought. He hesitated though and looked up, a unamused look on his face.

"Hey idiots, take a break from arguing. Why is there four beds, but only three of us?" He asked, looking at the empty bed. Switzerland and Prussia looked at the bed, neither remembering who else was on the dorm room list that they had received along with their uniforms.

"Maybe they are late?" Only a few seconds after Switzerland had said that, the door opened to reveal the fourth room mate.

"Hola, sorry that I am late! I was talking to Bella and before I knew it, everyone had left!" Spain said, smiling and setting his bags onto the foot of his bed. He glanced around the room at his silent room mates before Prussia gave him a bear hug.

"I'm saved! If only France was here, the BTT could be together!"

"NO!" Both Austria and Switzerland yelled at the same time, causing them to glare at each other. Austria was the first to look away, shaking his head. Where is Hungary and her frying pan when you need her?

**_Speaking of Hungary..._**

Hungary smiled wearily at the two Russian sisters, edging towards her bag that had her frying pan. Looks like its the "Germans" against the Russians...

Liechtenstein looked at her room mates innocently and was slightly intimidated but the tension in the room.

Belgium smiled at all her room mates, thinking hopefully that her bubbly attitude would help.

Ukraine looked fearfully at her sister and sat on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest.

Belarus just plain hated everyone in the room right now. She wanted to be in a dorm room with her big brother, Russia.

**_Speaking of Russia..._**

"Stay away from me!" China screamed, beating Russia with a pillow. Russia had been trying to hug China, repeatedly asking him to become "One with Mother Russia".

Turkey and Greece were currently on the floor, beating the crap out of each other. As soon as Greece had walked in, without even setting his bag on his bed, he had been tackled by the Turk. He just wanted his cats at the moment. He managed to remove himself from Turkey by kicking him in the gut. Greece lied on his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Russia looked at the Greek man and wondered if he would become one with him. It was so much easier back when he could beat other countries senseless and take them with him. He smiled innocently as these thoughts ran through his mind, which scared the hell out of China. It reminded him of when he took Lithuania.

_**Speaking of Lithuania...**_

"Put your male uniform back on!" Lithuania yelled, covering his eyes with his pillow.

"But, like, it was so hard to get this in the first place! Besides, it looks totally amazing on me anyway." Poland said, "showing off" the girl's uniform he managed to get. "Why, do i not look good in it?" He said, making a pouty face at Lithuania.

"N-no! You look good!" Lithuania sputtered, face turning pink, "I didn't mean it like that! I was just saying that you can pull it off!" His face turned redder and kept talking non-stop.

Latvia and Estonia glanced at each other, both thinking that Lithuania is making it worse on himself...

_**Wait... I'm forgetting someone... Oh!**_

The Nordics all glanced at each other and shrugged. They were fine with the arrangement. Maybe... Sweden got up from his bed and slapped Demark then sat down beside Finland.

Okay, now they were fine.

* * *

** Longest Chapter I have ever written! Woop woop! Go lack of sleep! I love that ending and have so many ideas for the classes... Such as Sex Ed. with Germany, Italy, Japan, England, Hungary (You think she would miss out on that yaoi fest?), and of course France. History class with the Allies seated on one side of the room, Axis on the other. Ahhhhhhhhh im evil~ Remember to favorite and follow, if you haven't already. Don't forget to review and the next chapter will be a list of names with ages. Poll is still up, first to 5 votes wins. I wish all of you many skittles!**

**Au revoir!**


	5. History

_**A/N: I'm lazy. I'm sorry, I promised to upload a story every week. I recently lost a family member to death's clutches and I am missing her and someone else very much. Also I have been working, gotta get that money! Surprisingly, I wasn't going to upload, but when I looked at a review from a guest I got some motivation. Enough rambling! ON WITH THE STORY!**_

"For the love of Queen Elizabeth!" The brit growled to himself. He looked at the white board once more to see the first topic of the year. Usually he wouldn't mind, he loved history. Considering I was conquering most of it, he thought, smugly. But the topic was World War I and a side note was that the teacher would teach World War II after they are finished with the first one. Again, England would not have a problem with it, but some idiot put the allies and axis in the same history class.

He looked over at the other side of the room to see Germany, Italy, Japan, Hungary, and Austria. They had seen the topic also and thought that it would be best to sit away from France, Russia, America, China, and himself. Smart choice. He turned to the person in the desk beside him. There was one bright side to listening to this topic...

"Hey Francis, we get to see you be pathetic again." England sniggered at the Frenchman. France simply rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his comment. "What has your French panties in a bunch?" Usually they would argue for hours over the world wars.

"How are you not tired, Arthur?" France groaned, rubbing his eyes. "That American snores like one of his high powered chainsaws that he adores." England sighs and nods, he had lived with America for so long that he had gotten used to it. Before he could answer a French student gained France's attention.

"Bloody frog, distracted by a girl." England mumbled to himself, angrily. Most of the countries have been getting along with their people, except for him. He had mentioned this to America,_ "Dude, its 'cuz you look like a teenager, but act like an old man!"_ He had said to England, infuriating him even more.

"Excuse me class, I would like to start." A red-headed lady said, bringing every student to attention. "My name is . Now, let us begin by saying our names and what country we are from, shall we?" She smiled and pointed to the first row.

"_Ciao_! My name is Feliciano Vargas, but call me Feli! I am from Italy!" Italy stood and said cheerfully.

Germany stood up slowly, "Hello, I am Ludwig Beilschmidt. I from Germany." He sat down quickly as Austria stood.

"Hello, I am Roderich Edelstein and from Austria." He fixed his glasses and sat back down.

"Hello! My name is Elizaveta Hedervary and I'm from Hungary." Hungary said and sat back down and looked at the next row.

"Herro, I am Kiku Honda. I come from Japan." Japan bowed slightly and sat back down. The rest of his row and three others in the row next to him introduced themselves. France stood, last in the third row.

"_Bonjour_, my name is Francis Bonnefoy. I come from France." He sat down as the first person in the next row stood.

"Hello, I am Berwald Oxenstierna. Sweden." He sat and England noticed that almost every student paled at the sight of Sweden's stern face. Well all except...

"Hello! My name is Tino Vainamoinen and I am from Finland." He said, cheerfully, unfazed by Sweden.

"Sup! Name is Alfred F. Jones! I am in my home country of America!" America said, a little too loudly and Enland shook his head before standing.

"Hello. My name is Arthur Kirkland and I am from England." He sat and noticed a two American girls staring at him from the second row. What's their bloody problem?

The next row stood and the class had the same reaction as before, when Sweden stood. "Hello, I am Ivan Braginski. I hail from Mother Russia. You all should go there, da?" He smiled, innocently, but every student became more scared and China made him sit down.

"Hello, my name is Yao Wang and I live in China." The other two students in the last row introduced themselves and Mrs. Tulla smiles and puts her hands together.

"Hello to all of you! That was wonderful! Now, If you would please retrieve your textbooks and turn to page 263..."

**A/N: Pretty boring chapter, basically giving you a taste of names. Mrs. Tulla is not based off anyone and I came up with the name on the fly. If y'all are wondering about the American girls from the second row, (they aren't stalkers) it is a simple explanation... American girls LOVE British guys (NOT LYING!). Why? Maybe the accent? Or maybe the gorgeous-ness? Ahhhh tis a mystery. We Americans are fickle people. Poll is still open.**

**Follow or fav if ya haven't already, review please! Skittles to all of you!**

**Au Revoir~**


End file.
